


【锤基车】假如复联4逆转了时间线

by Kylin5470



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Thor/Loki Week
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylin5470/pseuds/Kylin5470
Summary: 第七章【锤基标记全车】





	【锤基车】假如复联4逆转了时间线

第七章  
1  
和T'Challa的合作谈得十分愉快，但毕竟振金的开采对于瓦坎达来说是举国大事，一大推细节事宜的敲定，还是让这帮智商卓绝的人忙了一个通宵。黎明时分，飞机刚刚降落复联大厦，Tony就急吼吼地冲进了实验室，给岛屿工程做最后的修改。Loki一边慢悠悠地往自己的房间走去，一边思索着是先回阿斯加德翻阅一下关于诸神黄昏的典籍，还是去找命运三女神套套话……他突然顿住了脚步，因为……一只看上去傻不拉几的“金毛犬”正蹲在他房间门口……抠地毯……  
唉…众神在上，拥有这样的王储，阿斯加德迟早药丸。  
Loki决定假装没看见碍事的Thor，绕过他直径往屋里走去。但是“大金毛”却不这么想，摇着尾巴欢呼雀跃地向他扑来。  
“Loki！你去哪儿了？怎么才回来？”  
“我…去办了些事情。Brother，你找我？”  
“那个……我……”  
Thor低着头，支支吾吾说不出什么。Loki看着他忸怩的样子，想到眼前这人莫名其妙吻了他，一回中庭却马不停蹄地去了伦敦，气就不打一处来，根本不想给Thor好脸色，“没想好就别说了，我要去睡觉了。”  
“等等Loki！”Thor喊道，“我和Jane分手了！”  
Loki一惊，差点把门把手冻成冰块。这人有他妈什么毛病！他深吸一口气，转身露出一个标准的虚假笑容，“那真是太不幸了，Brother。你来找我是想要什么呢？安慰吗？来，我当然不介意给你一个慷慨的拥抱了。”  
Loki展开双臂向Thor走过去，想轻轻拥抱一下Thor就赶紧了事。可是下一秒就被Thor拉入了怀里，动弹不得。  
“你……”  
“我想要你。”  
Loki被Thor突如其来的一句话砸得晕头转向，“你说什么？”  
“我想要你，Loki，我爱你。”  
“够了！”Loki在Thor怀里猛烈地挣扎起来，“我是个Omega，但别以为你失恋了就能拿我寻开心！”  
“我是认真的！”Thor打定主意抱紧Loki不撒手。  
“我可是你弟弟！”  
“你是领养的！”怀里的人如触电一般地安静下来，Thor慢慢松开了怀抱，小心翼翼捧着Loki的脸，宛如一件稀世珍宝。Loki的绿眼睛瞪着他，气愤、质询、期待……五味杂陈。Thor轻轻在Loki的额头落下一吻，Loki没有抗拒。  
“看着你掉下永夜岩浆，我才反应过，一直以来都是我太笨了。Loki，我没爱过任何人，我只爱你。我对Sif对Jane有好感，但那些和爱差了太远……”  
“你标记过Jane吗？”  
“没有…”  
“你标记过其他人吗？”  
“我没标记过任何人。”  
Loki突然的发问，弄得Thor有些懵，但看着Loki认真的眼神，他还是如实回答了。Loki突然松了口气，绿眼睛里又充满了往日的狡猾，“从那个吻，到这番话，可是你先来招惹我的。Thor，你没有反悔的余地了。”  
Loki使了个魔法，下一秒Thor就摔在Loki房间的大床上，Loki骑在他大腿上，“Thor，你没有反悔的余地了。我要你，标记我。”

2  
Loki骑在Thor大腿上，动手拽撤着他的衣衫。Thor的手臂环着Loki的腰，以防他重心不稳掉下去，一边感受着身上的小野猫在他脖颈间挠来挠去，“Loki，想不到你这么心急。”  
Thor的调笑让Loki又气又急， 干脆又使了个小魔法，瞬间把两人扒了个精光。Thor的手掌一下的贴到了Loki细腻的腰肢上，眼前人的身体，纤细诱人。海水般的信息素翻涌开来，Thor喉结滚动，连声音都沉了一分，“Loki，现在是我该说，你没有反悔的余地了！”  
Thor捏着Loki的下巴，狠狠地吻了上去，带着暴戾与无尽的占有欲，让Loki几乎喘不上气。愈吻愈深，来不及咽下的唾液沿着他的嘴角滑下，濡湿的黑色的长发，啧啧的水声唤起了他的羞耻心，他脸颊泛红，整个躯体都绷得僵直。Thor的手缓慢地抚摸着他的脊背，从后颈上敏感的腺体，到股沟末端的缝隙间。他的身体一阵一阵地颤栗，不受控制的青葡萄信息素早已甜美的不像话。  
“Loki，你真甜。”  
“闭嘴…”Loki大口喘着气，刚刚以为自己要在Thor的吻里缺氧窒息了，“啊……”  
Thor可没打算放过他，沿着他修长的脖子一路向下亲吻，毫不犹豫将左胸前的红豆含进嘴里，用舌头玩弄起来。一只手轻轻抚摸着他敏感的腺体，另一只手在他的尾椎骨上虚虚实实地打圈。Loki腿间秀气的小东西，颤颤巍巍地抬起头来。Thor从他胸前抬起头，满意的笑了，“第一次总要做好准备，我不想你疼。”  
“你！”Loki捂住了Thor的大嘴巴，年龄长达的千岁的Loki却还是个雏儿，这件事就算在床上被揭穿，也够丢人了！Loki气鼓鼓地瞪着Thor，但是配上泛着嫣红的脸颊，没有半点杀伤力。  
Thor就势吻了吻Loki湿漉漉的掌心，将人拉进怀里，在他耳边低语，“我很开心Loki，你为我保留着你的童贞。”  
“呜！”  
Thor突然将一根手指送入了他紧致的甬道中，同时伸出舌尖舔弄着他的腺体。一时间，他都分不清自己的这声呜咽，是因为下体带来的异物感，还是腺体上传来的快感。  
“Loki，你知道你有多湿多热吗？就像温泉一样！”Thor又送进一根手指，摸索着甬道内壁的凹凸不平，摸索着Loki的敏感点。  
“Thor，动动前面，难受…”体内的快感此起彼伏，前面的男性器官涨得发疼，Loki红着眼睛恳求着。  
“不，Loki，”Thor拒绝了他，漫长的相伴岁月里，这是Thor为数不多的拒绝，“Loki，试着开发你的身体，试着感受他们，试着感受……我将成为你的alpha。”Thor毫不吝啬地插入第三根手指，模仿性交的动作，抽动起来。  
试着感受……Loki的脑袋晕晕乎乎的，已经不能思考，但是身体的感觉却越来越明显。他感受到Thor的手指在他的后穴中进进出出，他感受小腹中那个从不曾使用的Omega的一部分叫嚣着灼热，一大股湿润的爱液顺着后穴涌出，沾满了Thor的手掌。  
“啊……Thor，可以了，进来……”  
身体里的空虚越来越明显，单单用手指已经满足不了Loki。Thor把Loki放到床上，用他溢出的爱液套弄了两下巨大的柱身，拉开了Loki的腿架在两侧，对准他细嫩的小穴，猛地送腰。  
“啊！！！！！”Loki感觉自己被劈成了两半，即便事前准备做得再好，但是Thor的尺寸实在是太大了，Loki的后穴不断的传来撕裂般的疼痛，当然，也夹杂着密密麻麻如电流般酥痒，“不要，你出去啊！”  
“乖，Loki，忍一忍。”Thor温柔的亲吻着Loki的额头脸颊，又交换了一记深吻，腰上慢慢挺动起来。  
“啊！！！不要！”  
Thor又一次忽视了Loki的求救，按照自己的节奏由慢到快的不停抽动，Loki硬邦邦的分身戳着他的腹肌，但是他没管。他有自信，他能开发出Loki身体里从未体验过的快感。Thor一只手按着Loki的腰，另一只手也不忘揉捏着Loki胸前的两颗红豆，舌尖依然固执的在Loki的腺体处打转，贪婪的品尝着青葡萄的香气，只等待一个时机拆吃入腹。突然狠狠地一送腰，粗长的柱身如愿以偿的撞上了紧滑的生殖腔口。Thor毫不犹豫，一口咬破了Loki的腺体，混着青葡萄的味道的血丝滑入他的口腔，完成标记。  
“嗯！啊！！！”Loki尖叫着射了出来，生平第一次，就被艹到了射精。他大口大口的喘着气，空气中深海的气息包裹着青葡萄的味道混合在一起，香甜的青葡萄也开始酝酿出葡萄酒般的醇香。他脱力的躺在羽绒被里，就像漂浮在大海上，水流柔软，阳光温暖。  
他想，他和Thor会永远在一起了。

3  
Thor把软绵绵的Loki拉起来，面对面抱到自己身上。Loki也不反抗，只是乖乖趴在Thor的肩膀上，下体软趴趴的性器在大腿之间耷拉着，下面的小穴在一张一翕呼吸着，仿佛勾引着Thor进入他、操弄他、占有他。Thor还未释放过的巨大柱身慢慢顶上了诱人的小穴，Loki察觉到了Thor的意图，扭着腰肢挣扎起来，倒是弄出来几分欲拒还迎的意味，磨得Thor心里更痒痒了，照着Loki翘圆的屁股啪的落下一巴掌，白皙的肌肤上瞬间多了一道鲜明的红印子。  
“啊!不要，Thor，休息一下……”  
“不行哦，不能只有你自己舒服。”  
Thor拉着Loki的腰，猛地一拽，巨大的柱身当即冲入了细嫩的小穴，被一片温暖包裹。  
“啊！！！”  
“嗯……”  
Loki的尖叫声中，Thor发出了满足的叹息，不管不顾地大力挺动着。Loki的双臂抱着Thor的脖子，修长的双腿盘在Thor腰间，全身上下唯一的连接支点，就是下体一次次被巨大的柱身贯穿。重力作用下，柱身进入到了前作未有的深度，次次都照着脆弱的生殖腔口撞上去。处在不应期的Loki身体十分敏感，小穴里又是涨得发疼又是酥痒想要，软趴趴的性器在甩荡着，得不到照拂，Thor的几下撞击，就把他操的眼泪汪汪。  
“Thor，慢一点…不行了，慢一点……”  
Thor又一次无视了Loki的请求，在他看来，这个小骗子在床上的话才是统统都不要信。海洋般的信息素，因Thor一次次贯穿Loki的快感，而成倍的肆虐着。被标记过的Omega，受到自己alpha信息素的压制，提前开启了发情期。怀中人的体温陡然升高，秀气的分身快速抬头，硬邦邦地戳着自己，葡萄酒的醇香追逐着海洋信息素飘荡在房间的每一个角落，自己巨大的性器仿佛一头砸进葡萄酒温泉，湿滑的、温软的、无与伦比。  
“Loki，你真是太棒了！”  
“呜……”  
Loki根本无力说什么，Thor的操弄将他淹没在海洋里，除了感受一波接一波的快感，他就只想要Thor的抱抱。被标记过的Omega在发情期格外需要alpha给予的安全感，神族也不例外。  
Thor这次如Loki所愿，安抚着他的脊背，将他紧紧搂在怀里。他闭上眼睛深深嗅了一口空气中的味道，两种信息素交融在一起，仿佛是在地中海的阳光下，吹着海风，品味世界上最珍贵的葡萄酒，难以言说的惬意与舒适。  
这个味道真好闻……  
不，这样的美味早该是他的……  
早在Loki刚成年的时候，就应该标记了他的！  
Alpha的原始占有欲作祟，使Thor对自己生起气来，不由自主地加快了挺动的速度和力度，仿佛是在宣泄自己的愤怒和当初的愚笨。  
“啊！！啊停啊…不行了！”  
补回来，把这些年错过的都补回来！Thor抱着Loki疯了似的抽插挺送，要把这些年错过的甜美，一次全都补回来。这可是苦了Loki，一声声的请求完全被抛诸脑后，从后背到腰肢都被Thor紧紧的禁锢着，涨得发疼的性器在两人紧实的腹部间，被可怜的挤来挤去，无人照管，Loki只能呜呜咽咽的趴在Thor肩头，承受着Thor一次次猛烈的贯穿占有。强烈的快感一波一波的涌上来，使他头晕目眩，喘不上气来。  
“慢点啊Thor！我…我不行了……求你……啊！”  
“嘶……”  
又一次被操射了的Loki，感觉到Thor还是没有停下来的意思，或许是害怕或许是委屈，朝着Thor的肩膀狠狠地咬了一口。Thor瞬间恢复了清醒，小心翼翼地把Loki从自己的巨大柱身上拔下来，两人的小腹早就被Loki的精液弄得一塌糊涂。他可怜的弟弟被他欺负的不成人形，像朵棉花糖一样窝在他怀里，双腿之间印迹斑斑，嫣红一片。Thor吞了吞口水，感觉自己并没有要罢休的意思，反而更硬了。  
“弄疼你了吗？”Thor问。  
“滚开。”Loki哼唧一扭头，并不想搭理Thor，也不想承认自己很舒服。  
不过，这可由不得他。  
Thor从背后抱起了他，自己坐在床边，双臂穿过Loki的膝下，把他架在身前，坚挺的柱身顶着Loki的臀瓣。  
Loki惊呼，“你还来？”  
“brother，你都射了两次了，我还没射呢。”Thor脸上委屈巴巴，手上却毫不留情，猛地松了劲，Loki瞬间就跌坐在Thor的柱身上，又一次被狠狠贯穿。  
“啊！！！Thor你混蛋！！！”  
“嘘，Loki，你看你多漂亮。”Thor轻声在他耳边呢喃着，托着他的下巴，要他直视前方的落地窗。  
房间里早就被调成了夜间模式，落地窗根本看不见外面的景色，成了一面模糊不清的黑色镜子。Loki看见镜子里自己，发丝凌乱，脸上泛着潮红，后颈上腺体隐约挂着被咬噬的血迹，胸前的两颗红豆又红又肿，从胸膛直到大腿白皙的肌肤上印着各种红痕……他两腿被架起，Thor的粗大堂而皇之地在他的粉红色的后穴里进进出出。他像个破烂娃娃一样在Thor身上颠簸，眼睁睁看着Thor是如何操干自己……  
这太过了……他从没想过向来被他愚弄的哥哥有朝一日会这样对待他……也没想过，那些年可耻的、可悲的念头，会梦想成真……Thor是他的alpha。不知道是羞耻心作祟还是太过激动，Loki猛然缴紧了后穴，换来Thor一阵舒服的惊呼。  
“呼……”Thor低头咬着Loki耳垂，“你真是个宝贝，Loki。你是我的珍宝。”  
Thor驾着Loki的双腿，一次又一次往最深处撞去，他要打开那个地方，他要把那个Omega的生殖腔灌满，让Loki彻底属于他！  
“啊啊！！Thor…Thor……”  
体内的快感一浪高过一浪，Loki的手臂无力的勾着Thor的脖子，害怕自己会滑下去，又想要更好的接受Thor的冲撞。在Thor一记深顶之后，一种从未体验的酸胀感从小腹上传来，然后，酥酥麻麻的快感席卷了全身的每一个细胞，一大股热流从他双腿间滴滴拉拉的流出，即便是Thor的粗大也堵不住。生物繁衍的本能被唤醒，被开启的生殖腔叫嚣着要求被alpha精液灌满。  
“Thor，我不行了，给我给我……”Loki红着眼睛哭喊着，Thor亲吻他的脸颊，柔声询问，“你要吗Loki？你会怀孕的。”  
“要，我要！给我！”  
Loki的叫喊传回Thor的耳朵里，他也不再控制，猛烈的抽插次次撞入生殖腔，直到把Loki第三次操到射出来，他才心满意足地释放了自己。  
“啊！！！”  
滚烫的精液浇到生殖腔壁上的瞬间，Loki就刺激得昏了过去。Thor放下了Loki的双腿，把他圈在怀里，等待着在他的生殖腔里成结。神的体质不同凡人，几乎过了十分钟，Thor能从Loki体内退出来。这时，Loki已经沉沉的睡去，Thor把他抱到床上，吻过他的额头，又亲吻了他被自己的精液灌得鼓鼓胀胀的小腹。或许过不了多久，这里就会鼓起一个弧度，然后他们就会拥有一个宝贝小王子或是宝贝小公主。Thor幸福的设想着，搂着Loki安然入睡。  
可是，Thor要失望了。入睡之后的他无法察觉到，Loki的小腹上泛起的点点亮光。那是早在他们滚进房间之前，Loki就给自己设下的一个避孕的小魔法。梦想中的小王子或小公主，暂时不会到来了。


End file.
